mahoushoujo_sitefandomcom-20200213-history
Kayo Komura
is a protagonists of Mahou Shoujo Site. She is also the daughter of the detective Keiji Komura and Sachiko Komura, and older sister of Airi Komura. Appearance Kayo is a fair-skinned girl with short violet hair and yellow eyes. The clothes she has worn in the series are limited to her school uniform which is composed of a black coat, white shirt inside, pale pink tie, light gray skirt, black stockings and white shoes. Her emblem when using her stick is the sun. When using her stick, her hair turns pinkish orange in the ends, like highlights. And her eyes change into the Emblem of her Stick.When using the Tie Stick Kayo look like a slim young man that has the same facial structures and features as her natural Female form. Kayo as a Boy.jpg|Kayo Transformed into a boy using the Tie Stick Magical Girl Kayo.jpg|Kayo Magical Girl Form Colored History Kayo was at first an outgoing and quite optimistic girl, seeing how she would always spend time with her family and friends happily. Her life changed radically when was 12 years old; her younger sister, Airi, was brutally killed by three boys at the age of only 8 years old, and her father killed the three boys by beheading them in an act of revenge, and ending up in prison for their murders. Her classmates began to bully and taunt her about her father being a murderer furthering her misery which only grew even worse after she finds out that her mother had collapsed and has been diagnosed to be extremely sick and has fallen into a coma with a very low chance of recovery, she finally entered a state of complete depression and loneliness and eventually collapsed into the despair of her situation until she finally was contacted by the Mahou Shoujo Site, and was given her Compact Mirror stick and Slaughter Note. Personality Kayo is a quite pessimistic and straightforward girl, due to the events that have happened in her life in such a short time. She does not fight back when her classmate Melissa bullies and taunts her constantly, though she admitted to her childhood friend Takuma that she wants to kill her but doesn't want to be like her father. As the story progresses, it was shown that she starts to smile more often after her friendship with her classmate Sakura. She is also worried easily as Sakura risked of going to Kiichiro's basement, which Kayo said that that was reckless. Despite her recovery from the extreme Misfortune in her life Kayo still harbors extreme anger and resentment to Isoko Anjou for her part in her sister death and essentially being the root cause of her misery and still states that once the crisis is over she wants to "settle things" with her. Ability Copy She can copy other stick powers via compact when she interacts with any magical girl. Although it has a limitation of only having space for 10 copies of sticks. Currently, she has completed the 10 spaces available to copy sticks. However, she can only use their abilities once. When she uses her stick, her hair changes color and blood flows from her mouth. Below is a detailed list with all the information known so far of the sticks copied: It should be noted that there is an eleventh stick, which does not appear in the spaces of Kayo's original stick but was used by her at a time of importance in the series. Laser Beams After Kiyoharu Suirenji exhausted her lifespan destroying The King's multi layered barrier Kayo took the Teddy Bear Stick, and proceeded to finish off the King by blasting her with the Sticks Laser beams, further doing damage by transforming herself into a boy to finally finish her off. Trivia * The kanji for her name "Kayo" (花夜) means "flower" (花) and "night" (夜). * The kanji for her surname "Komura" (湖村) means "lake" (湖) and "village" (村). * She was given a stick and the Slaughter Note by Nana. * She made her debut anime appearance on the Episode 6, although it was a cameo. She was one of the many girls shown in the photographs. * She and Aya Asagiri have similar traits: ** They both have a male character caring for them (Makoto Hinomoto for Aya and Takuma for Kayo). ** They are both the main protagonists of each story. ** They both made a friend who they became closer as the story progresses (Tsuyuno for Aya and Sakura for Kayo) ** They both almost experienced rape, Aya was almost the victim of rape while Kayo's childhood friend, Takuma, was the victim of rape, though he was saved at the last minute. * In the Chapter 84, she used Alice's stick to save the other Magical Girls but it is not known what ability it replaced. * Kayo's birthday is on April 17. ** Kayo's zodiac sign is Aries, along with Aya Asagiri, Tsuyuno Yatsumura and Sayuki Ringa. * In the first and second year she and Takuma were in the same class, but in the third year Takuma was transferred in another class. * Despite watching television, Kayo does not know Nijimi Anazawa. * In the Chapter 136, it was shown that Isoko Anjou didn't become "A", and she never investigated the Mahou Shoujo Site. ** This in turn created a Domino Effect, since Isoko never became "A" she never handed out a Stick to the three boys, as result her little sister, Airi, was never murdered by them, and in turn her father, Keiji, never killed the three boys for revenge, in turn her mother, Sachiko, never got sick to the point of ending up in a coma, this in turn prevented Kayo from being bullied by her classmates Melissa, Ray and May and thus she was not selected to become a magical girl. es:Kayo Komura Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Humans Category:Magical girls Category:Mahou Shoujo Site